He's back
by TeamEvan
Summary: Randy vanished a year go, Now He's back-Warning:Codiasi/Implied Centon
1. The Building

They walk into a old building,

The young man looks over to his friend in confusion, "why are we here?"' he asks but his question is ignored,

his older friend just keeps walking until they reach the darkened hallway.

This time the young man completely stops "I'm not going in there" he says

his friend stops in his tracks and whirls around "what do you mean your not going!"

"its dark and scary, what if we get hurt, we cant afford that!"

the older man chuckles "don't worry we'll be fine" but his friend does buy it.

"Dark scary hallway of death" the man pauses "no thanks!" he smiles and goes to turn around

when two strong arms wrap around his waist "come on baby" the older man purrs

"doesn't the unknown turn you on?"

'no' the man says frowning his friend sighs.

'Ted, this building in abandoned and plus Randy vanished in here remember?"

They go silent for a moment until Ted speaks up again

'That was a year ago, they said he might of have just run off"

"Randy would have never just run off" the young man snaps

Ted just stands there and runs a hand through his short hair

"Cody, he was slowly loosing his mind!" Ted tries to reason

"Plus the only reason why they said it was this building because of John"

"Yeah because John was with him!" Cody says "John and Randy were best friends"

he whispers "Why would he lie?" Cody sniffs.

Ted cant answer the young man "Cody don't be a chicken" is what he comes up with

" I am not chicken" he snaps "i can take steel chairs and cages and fucking heights don't you dare call me chicken'

Ted smirks "No you most definitely a chicken" Cody growls "Take that back bitch".

Ted just shrugs his shoulders this angers Cody more and he lunges for the Older man

his fist connects with Teds shoulder "Just because i don't want to go into a hall way doesn't make me one"

he grunts when Ted pushes him up against a wall. The young man struggles to get Ted off him "Teddy, get off!" he shouts

but the older man just pins Cody's hands above his head. "Silly little boy" Ted hisses licking Cody's Jaw "you think you can take me"

Cody squirms "but you cant".Cody tires to get his hands free but Ted has a tight grip "why are you fighting me?" he questions and grinds into Cody's

hips "I know you want this" he whispers into the crook of Cody's neck " i know you want me".

Ted crashes in lips against Cody's, "Teddy" is all Cody can say before

his friends hand lips into his jeans. Ted warps his hand around Cody's length slowly fists it, teasing Cody "I knew it"

Ted mumbles "i know you cant resist me". He continues to fist Cody's cock, until he can feel the young man about to cum, he stops.

Cody moans have gotten louder since, he's breathing hard his eyes squeezed shut. When he feels Ted stop he groans 'Wh-why did you stop'

he pants and Ted Grins 'say you'll go with me' Cody groans he really just wants to come "Teddy please" Cody begs he tries to trust his hips

but Ted had since let go. "Cody promise you'll go with me and I'll let you come" Cody cant take it 'OK,OK! i promise damn it' Ted smiles in

victory "good boy" he says and kisses Cody. He grabs a hold of Cody's cock again and starts to fist it faster until he feels Cody body stiffen.

The warm liquid drips down Teds hands, he takes his hand out and licks his fingers clean "You taste amazing". With that he leaves Cody on the

wall to clam himself "lets go, you promised" Ted calls Cody mumbles something incoherent and runs to catch up with him. "i have a bad feeling about this Ted"

he whispers grabbing on to the older mans hand. "Just keep holding my hand and you'll be fine" he says but Ted stops for a moment and looks to Cody.

"I love you Cody, i wont let anything happen to you" he says Cody smiles "I know Teddy" he says and brings Ted into a hug " i love you Ted"

They let go now and walk into the dark hallway "We should have brought a flashlight" Cody says Ted rolls his eyes and brings out his cell phone

'Tada' he says sarcastically Cody slaps Teds shoulder "Bitch that doesn't help" but Ted laughs "We wont be here long" this time Cody rolls his eyes

"whatever' and they continue to walk in silence as the hall way becomes darker and darker, They are like that for a while until Teds cell phone shuts off.

'"fuck" Ted hisses into the dark Ted tires to turn his cell phone on but its dead for sure "it was fully charge" he tells Cody who is

Ted is sure, freaking the fuck out.

"Cody did you bring your cell?" Ted asks Cody nods into the dark but remembers they cant really see in the dark "yes" and he bring it out

only to find it dead as well "Damn it" Cody says "oh god what?" Ted asks "Phones dead to". Codys hand grips at Ted hand tighter

"Cody, baby please your killing my hand" Cody looses his grip "sorry ted im just really fucking scared" he whispers "i know, I'm sorry i should

have brought a flash light" Cody sighs at Teds sturdiness "Teddy, i hate you" the older man laughs " i know" Cody groans

"We've only been walking for about 20 minutes" Ted says "We can just turn around and go back" Cody likes this idea "we can run!" he says

gleefully "Yeah, right" Ted mumbles "so we can trip and fuck our ankles up" he smiles "No thanks". They go quiet for a moment

when suddenly a loud bang fills the hallway. Ted can feel Cody's grip tighten again, he doesn't blame him "TED WHAT WAS THAT"

Cody screams " i really don't like this!" but Ted is shocked still "Teddy, damn it lets go" Cody pulls at Ted hand and he finally

snaps out of his trance and starts to walk quickly with Cody. Another bang fills the hallway "oh my god Teddy i don't want to die"

Cody sobs "Shut up codes we are going to be fine!" he tires to reason with the young man until the banging returns but this time it doesn't stop.

Cody's whimpers are drowned out by the banging "Fuck This" Ted thinks and pulls Cody closer 'RUN' he screams into Cody's ear

and they make a dash for the front door of the building. Suddenly it goes quiet and Cody's cell phone starts to ring, Cody looks

at his pocket it horror. The ringing continues 'Ted please tell me your fucking with me' but Ted shakes his head "no baby I'm not"

he takes the cell phone out of his pocket and looks at the screen. His face pales "Whats wrong?" Ted asks

"Its Randy" Cody he whispers. Ted grabs the cell phone and sure enough Randy's name flashes across the screen. Ted answers the phone

and puts it on speaker "Hello" he asks "Where are you guys going?" Randy's voices fills the air and Ted drops the phone

"Cody lets get the fuck out of here" He grabs onto his boyfriends hand and takes off, they can hear Randy's laughter fill the room

as they run out the front door.


	2. John's Story

Cody and Ted jump into their car and take off as fast as they can, Cody grabs Ted cell phone and tosses it out the window.

"Good idea Cody" he says keeping his eyes on the road, they sit in silence for a moment trying to processes what had just happened.

They reach their hotel in few moments later, Ted reaches for the door handle but his hands are shaking violently. "Oh god Cody" he moans

looking at his boyfriend Cody doesn't say anything. He's feeling exactly was Ted is feeling, scared as fuck and lost.

They walk into their hotel trying to act as if their friend didn't call them after a year of being dead. They try

to avoid the looks over other people. As much as they can hide the fact they are scared shit-less they cant

hide the fact that their faces are white as paper. They go up to their rooms but not before they pass Johns room,

"should we go tell him?" Cody asks Ted hesitates for moment "Maybe, John might not want to talk to us"

Cody walks up to John door "That's a chance I'm willing to take" and he knocks on the mans door.

John is in his room, looking into space reality these days isn't worth living in ever since Randy vanished.

He kept on telling everyone that he went into the building and never came back out which is a lie. John can picture

that day so well. It was a bright sunny day, Randy seemed down since he lost his title to John

even though Randy should have known better .John had noticed a change in his friend though

long before he even lost his belt. So he decided to get with Randy and see what was up. So John

and Randy went for a ride that day. "Randy are you okay?" John asks Randy looks over to his friend

"of course i am" he simply says and looks out the window again. "Are you sure?" Randy just nods

he looks over to Randy still uninsured but doesn't say anything.

"Hey John, want to go to a haunted house?" Randy questions John looks over to his friend like he's crazy

"I don't believe in that shit" but Randy laughs "Oh you will at this place". "Take a left up here" he says

John shakes his head but if it cheers Randy up why not. They keep going for a few miles

till they hit an building. "This isn't a house" John says "Yeah i know Its a haunted building"

Randy says getting out of the car. "Why did you lie to me?" John asks Randy " i didn't want to scare you"

John laughs "Thanks but i don't believe in this shit remember". Randy shrugs his shoulders "Whatever you say"

and he starts to walk towards the building.

For the first time since they got there John actually looks at the building, Its not that big really. He looks at the

the windows some are broken or board up. He looks to a closer window and swears he See's someone pass

by it, its not Randy cause he's still near the front door. John pushes his self against his car when he See's

another person pass by the window. "Oh holy shit Randy!" he yells Randy turns around and Grins "I told you"

they way Randy says it sends chills down Johns spine. "Randy lets get out of here" but Randy has turned around again

and walked into the building. "Fucking hell" he whispers he tires to move his body but he he cant he's frozen in fear

" I hate you so much Randy!" he tires to yell but its lost in his throat. He looks to the window again but the shadows

or whatever they are are gone.

John decides to go into the house with a rush of adrenaline he runs inside "Randy!" he calls "Lets go!"

but he is greeted by silence. The room he is in is lightly dimmed, until he reaches the hallway which is pitch black

"oh fuck that" he mumbles to himself. "Johnny!" comes Randy voice "Join me!" John takes a step back

by the sudden rush of Randy's voice. "Naw man, lets go!" he yells into the hallway "I'm scared you win lets go"

there is a dark chuckle "I told you John" another chill hits him. "Okay Randy please" John begs he's tired of being here

"You made your fucking point". John takes another step back when Randy suddenly is in front of him "Damn your fast lets go"

but Randy doesn't move "Come on!" John yells and Grabs for Randy's hand. The older man gasps when he touches Randy's skin

Its ice cold. "I'm not going" Randy says, but his voice has changed there are more voices mixed in "I'm staying right here" Johns eyes go wide

as the shadows start to slip off the walls. "Oh god" John chokes out and Randy laughs "There is no god John, Just me" laughter

fills the room, more voices.

The shadows creep closer to Randy as John takes more steps back and then they engulf the legend killer and he's gone.

John turns on his heels and runs till he reaches the car, he speeds away from the damned building "Fuck fuck fuck!"

he yells into the car. When he gets back to the hotel he rushes up to Vince's room where he tells the man

that Randy had vanished from the building. Vince didn't believe him until Randy didn't show up for the next few shows, he decided

then John was telling the truth and got the building searched. They came up with nothing so they left it alone, Vince

let the WWE roster come up with their own conclusion. Ted and Cody were devastated to say the least, John

knew how much they looked up to him he felt the most bad for them.

John took a break from the WWE for about 6 months after, but he couldn't stay away it was his life after all.

Now he was in the same hotel he was in a year ago when Randy died/vanished whatever, John is brought

back by a knock on the door. He sighs and opens the it "Cody Ted, what due i owe the pleasure" he tries

to grin. They doesn't answer right away, "Um hey John can we come in" he looks at them for a moment

"yeah" he finally says. Cody stands next to Ted "John sit down" "What is going on" John snaps.

"Its Randy" Ted calls out Johns eyes go wide "Get out!" he screams pointing to the door "Get the fuck out!"

Cody and Ted look at John not really scared of his out burst "He called Me" Cody whispers. John

is breathing hard now. "What that's in possible he's dead" John says "Well he's not John" Ted snaps

"He fucking called Cody". "Did you go to the building?" asks John Cody and Ted look at the floor

guilty "DID YOU GO TO THE BUILDING" screams John. Ted and Cody nod their heads "damn it"

John hisses.

"You shouldn't have done that" he says "You should know Randy" but both men looked confused

"What do you mean?" they ask and John sighs "Its time i told you what really happened" he sits

them down and begins his story. When he is done Ted and Cody are more freaked out then

before "Oh god Ted we could have DIED!" Cody yells hitting Ted "Calm down" John snaps

"your alive for now". Ted gulps "for now?" John nods a little scared of what is to come

"Yup for now". They sit in silence when Teds cell phone rings and Cody screams.

"Why are you screaming" John asks " I threw Teddy's cell phone out the window!" Ted slides

his hand in his pocket and winces. He takes out the small device John snatches the cell phone

"Its Randy" he gulps Ted and Cody nod their head "he's back".


	3. Come Vist Me

"We are not visiting him" Ted states "its to dangerous and Randy seems to hate us" Cody snorts

"what gave you that idea" Ted shoots Cody and icy look "We have to" John says suddenly

"Maybe we can save him". "Save him, from what!" Ted yells "He's already dead!" John shoves

Ted "Shut up and listen". Ted keeps quiet as John talks "We can put him to rest" he says

"he wont hurt us anymore". "John why would he want to hurt you, hurt us?" Cody asks

"he thinks we abandoned him" Cody gasps "We didn't, we loved him like a brother" Ted says

"Didn't we Codes" The young man shakes his head. "Guess he doesn't know that" Johns says to

himself.

Ted suddenly gets angry "We didn't do anything to him! we loved that man like a brother and he wants to hurt us!, i don't think so John.

He wants to hurt YOU not me not Cody YOU." The rooms goes silent, John lets the words sink in "What a minute you little punk, you are

the one that went to the damn building in the fucking first place! you should have just kept the fuck away". Ted is about to get in Johns face

when Cody interrupts them "Um well we didn't know better John". Ted looks at Cody he knew he loved that boy for a reason "You didn't tell

us, you kept it to yourself". John knows he's outnumbered by reasons "but i can understand why you wouldn't" Cody continues "it would be painful

and scary to tell". "Or no one would have believed him" Ted puts in Cody elbows him hard "We'll Visit him tonight and see what happens".

Ted eyes widen "No way Cody, we could die!" but Cody is already to the door "Like you said why would he hurt us?" and he's out the door

followed by John. "Son of a fucking bitch" Ted screams he picks his broken cell phone from the ground maybe Randy will try and call us again

he thinks and laughs. He looks at the cell phone then pockets it, he rushes to catch up with the two other men "We taking our car?" he asks Cody.

"Yup" "Good I'm driving". Ted takes his keys out and walks to the drivers seat "should get get weapons?" Ted asks looking at John "Like what Ted!

what can kill a fucking ghost?". Ted frowns " I was just asking, don't have to get all snippy" John growls and sides into the backseat.

They drive off down the familiar road, until they reach the building, "god i haven't been here in ages" whispers John looking

at the same broken windows from a year ago. "Still looks the same, creepy and haunted" Ted snorts "What else would it look like?".

Cody groans Ted really needs to shut the fuck up John glares at Ted and gets out of the car, he's about to go when he stops.

He can see the shadows moving around in a room, he gulps "I cant do this guys" he says trying to get back into the car. Ted

and Cody look over to the window and shutter "oh fuck" Cody yelps "Teddy the shadows, they're moving!" Ted can only shake his

head "I'm really glad we could get to see this" he says sarcastically "We should go!" John says "No way we're here might as well go in".

Ted and John look at Cody, "do you have a death wish?" John asks "no, but like you said we can 'save him'". John

regrets saying anything now "How do we save a ghost!" "Impossible" Ted adds in. "Exactly!" John agrees

"We are going in there and that's that you guys" Cody says he really doesn't know where this sudden spark of courage came from.

He starts to walk up to the door when Ted grabs his hand "baby, i don't want us to get hurt" Cody looks up at Ted "We wont"

the young man promises Ted grabs onto Cody's hand "Just keep holding my hand and you'll be fine" Cody winks Ted laughs

softly "Okay baby, lets go". They start to walk up to the building "Cody, Ted wait up" John calls and he slowly starts

to walk towards them "I'm ready to". They walk up to the door and John sighs he turns the knob "well here we go".


	4. Randy

John opens the door to the building and walks inside carefully, its darker

Then he remembers. It could be because it's about 8 at night 'why didn't we just come

Tomorrow' John thinks, he shakes his head 'oh right Randy asked us here'. The

Older man is starting to question his logic, Randy died. Ted and Cody have

Shifted closer together, how cute. The door slams shut causing Cody to

Yelp and cling closer to Ted. "So much for courage" John laughs walking

Towards the hallway.

"Wait" calls out Ted getting an idea "did we even bring flashlights?" Cody looks

at Ted and smacks his forehead "No, we forgot AGAIN". "Great" sighs John

"Is there anything we can use?" Ted slaps his pocket jeans "I have a dead cell phone!"

he grins. "An evil one" Cody mumbles to himself, they grow silent trying

to think of what to do when Teds cell rings. Right then Cody decides he hates

the silence. Ted yanks the phone out of his pocket "How does he do that?"

John snatches the phone "why do you question it" he hisses. "Hello" John

asks the dead cell phone as a creepy laugh follows.

"John I'm glad you could make it" silence "are the boys with you?" silence "John fucking say something!" Cody screeches. "Y-yeah Cody and Ted are here" Randy chuckles' "Good, good" more silence follows and Cody grows uneasy "Randy!" he calls walking up to John "What now?". The older man has stopped moving so Cody takes the phone away waiting for a reply "wait for me". Ted steps up to Cody "Wait for you?" "Yup, I'll be there" and Randy hangs up the phone. Both of the young men just look at the phone in awe "how does he do that?" Ted shakes his head "Who knows" and slips the phone back into this pocket. There is silence for a second "John man, are you okay?" the older man shakes his head "I haven't seen him in a year" John whispers. "He's supposed to be dead!" John's voice grows louder "dead!"

The room they are in suddenly grows dim and colder, Ted see's something move from the corner of his eye. Did you see that codes?" he whispers into his boyfriend's ear "See what?" Cody asks looking around. Ted gulps as more moments catch his eyes. Cody's breathe hitches "oh" is all he says as shadows start to drip off the walls. "Fuck" John says walking up to Cody and Ted "This is what happened before Randy vanished!". More shadows drip from off the wall and just stay in a corner, as the last of the few drop to the floor they start to form. They squint their eyes wondering what they are doing, "it's a human shape" Cody whispers "It's a dude" Ted adds "Its Randy" John finishes. Before they can even Blink Randy is standing before them with a wicked grin on his face "Hello boys" he says looking at the 3 men with mouths agape. Randy looks different then from then before He has longer hair up to his eyes, its black like his eyes as well. They look cold and mean, Ted also notices the paint on his nails that are black as well. Randy eyes them all he knows what they are thinking; it's an advantage when you're half dead. "See what you like" he questions them but looks only at John. "You look so..." Cody's voice trails off "Different?" "Yeah" "I know" Randy shrugs, "Why?" Ted smacks Cody "he's fucking dead you moron, that's why". Randy laughs "Ted is half right" the Youngman looks to Ted "what do you mean?" Randys grin never leaves "I'm half dead". They grow silent Randy reading their thoughts his eyes land on John "Your half dead how?" the older man finally says. "I'm glad you asked Johnny" more shadows start to appear around Randy enough to make him look transparent behind black smoke.

"I live off the shadows" he says calmly "They give me the life I so easily gave up" suddenly the shadows are gone "I still have this body yes, but my soul, my life is the shadows that live here". Randy's eyes land on Cody "are they evil shadows?"Yes and no" Cody nods his head "right then" he backs up a little bit. "So you live off the fucking shadows?" John asks "Are they like fucking spirits or something?" Randy doesn't answer right away" Well?" Randy sighs "It's complicated to explain what they really are, they give me life and that's it" he simply says with a shrug of his shoulders. Randy's black eyes squint "John you have something else to say?" the older man

Sneers "you fucking left me for a year" Randy shrugs "I'm sorry" John shakes his head "No your not".

"I didn't want to live on this world anymore" Cody's ears pick up "what?" Randy smiles "The darkness you see around you leads to different lives". Ted eyes Cody "better or worse lives?" "Both, they are whatever you make them" Randys eyes once more land on Cody "When me and Ted went into "darkness" nothing happened" Ted shakes his head "Yeah how come?". "Because I didn't let it happen" they look at him still clueless he sighs "I live in the shadows remember

They are a part of me, there for I control the darkness". Randy looks at Cody and smiles "there you go!" Ted looks over to Cody "what did you say?" Cody shrugs "I didn't" John eyes Randy "I can read minds, just an FYI" John rolls his eyes "Thanks for that tid-bit" Randy laughs "I've missed your humor Johnny". John sneers "whatever" dismissing Randy "why are we here, you invited us now what?" Randy looks around and raises his arms "Tada" "great, well I'm leaving" John turns around but Randy appears before him. "Don't leave me Johnny" Randy looks into John's eyes and he's lost again "stay with me" the older man is drowning in the abyss that is Randy's eyes. Ted and Cody just stare at the two curious "we're they together?" asks Cody looking at Johns pale face "I don't know". "We we're" comes Randys deep voice "Until I left him" he finally looks away from John hurt clearly evident on his face.

John shakes his head from the trace Randy had put him on, or did he? He looks to Randy and the feeling of hollowness returns. "All those nights" whispers John "I was so alone, so lost" Randy looks over his shoulder to John his eyes vaguely glistening. "Do the half-dead cry?" Cody whispers "do you have to ask stupid questions?" Ted growls but Randy smiles slightly "Half dead guys". John walks over and shoves Cody from Randys sight "You left me" Randy takes a small step and points to the darkened hallway "We can do it all over John" he grins now "We can live the life we wanted" Randy is now an inch away from John "I gave up my life for us". Randy grabs Johns hand his fingers lightly touching, tears are now spilling from John's eyes and Randy knows he's hurt the love of his life badly. "I can make it up" he kisses Johns hand "Please" John looks up to Randy and Randy frowns "I know you love his life" John stays calm "We can make a new one though, please John. The older man stands there and Randy suddenly smiles "Fine" John says for Cody and Ted to hear "I'll go" and before Cody and Ted can React Randy and John are at the entrance of the darkness. Randy pushes John in and grins "See you later boys" and Randy vanishes into the hallway.


End file.
